Fiona Callahan
Fiona Callahan is a witch who is the younger sister of Charity Callahan and a former charge of Harry Greenwood's. She was imprisoned in Tartarus by the Elders, that felt intimidated because she befriended the S'Arcana. She was in there for around a decade until Jada Shields freed her with the use of the Scythe of Tartarus. History Early Life According to Harry, Fiona revealed her magic to the wrong mortal. She was subsequently institutionalized and came to believe that she was insane, rather than truly possessing magical abilities.Sweet Tooth She was said to have committed suicide until it was revealed that she was alive and a member of S'Arcana in late 2018, having been released from Tartarus. Season One ''Bug a Boo Jada Shields used a special spell to release Fiona from Tartarus with the Scythe of Tartarus. Later, Mel Vera found the S'Arcana lair, but she got hit on the head by Aliya before she discovered Fiona. Keep Calm and Harry On The S'Arcana were attempting to heal Fiona with hellflame in an incubator, but they did not have enough to fully restore her. Mel finally sees her unconscious body, but the S'Arcana still don't tell her that this witch is Fiona, and only refer to her as the Keeper of the Sacred Flame. Mel later finds more hellflame to help her. Touched by a Demon Fiona wakes up from her slumber when Maggie and Parker discover a secret room underneath Vera Manor. Switches & Stones Still partially bedridden Fiona meets Mel who she initially mistakes for Marisol before Jada tells her that's Marisol's daughter instead. Fiona guesses Maggie (unknowingly correct due to the fact that Mel switched bodies with Maggie) however Mel corrects Fiona's mistake and learns that Fiona is not willing to reconnect with her sister even let alone let her know she's alive due to their unresolved issues which Maggie as Mel finds extremely sad before leaving Fiona to get more rest. [[Memento Mori|''Memento Mori]] Fiona portals into the manor after Charity has her powers stripped. Harry is both shocked and thrilled to see that she was alive, though she asks for a moment alone with her sister. Charity is at first expecting a happy reunion, though Fiona tells her that it is she who is destined for "greatness" and then she says that the Vortex Viribus is meant for her. She then leaves Charity "to enjoy Tartarus." Personality Harry Greenwood stated that Fiona was similar to Mel Vera in a lot of ways. She was described as passionate, talented, and stubborn. Physical Appearance Fiona is a beautiful woman with long blond hair that reaches down to her back. Outwardly, she is very similar to her older sister. While she was still recovering but already conscious, she had a glowing turquoise rune on her forehead, though now it is gone. Powers and Abilities Fiona's powers are mostly unknown but Jada did describe her as the greatest witch in recent history. Since Fiona is referred to as the "Keeper of the Sacred Flame" her powers could possibly be fire based. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers *'Portal Teleportation:' The ability to create portals to travel from place to place, including alternate dimensions. She has the same power as her sister, Charity, but with a teal aura and a more flame-like appearance. ;Inactive Powers *'Immortality:' The power to live a potentially eternal life. As the Keeper of the Sacred Flame, Fiona is immortal. It appears she also cannot be killed, or at least not easily, as the Elders had to send her to Tartarus in order to get rid of her. Relationships Family * Fiona and Charity Callahan: TBA Appearances Trivia *Throughout the episode, Bug a Boo, it was strongly hinted that Fiona was not institutionalized, but actually imprisoned in Tartarus by the Elders for her affiliation with the S'Arcana until Jada released her with the Scythe of Tartarus. Quotes "Don't make our same mistakes. Don't let anyone come in between you and your sisters. Especially not the Elders." — Fiona to Maggie in ''Switches & Stones''. Gallery 1x08 Fiona rising from Tartarus.gif 1x10-Fiona's-Rehabilitation.gif 1x10-FionaCallahan.png 1x10-Restoration-Ritual.gif 1x14-Fiona-Callahan.png 1x16 Promo (6).jpg 1x16 Promo (8).jpg References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Females